The Wrong Way
by kh-akuroku
Summary: Axel and Roxas are living together, and it's been so for some time, but Naminé has to mess everything up Read please D


**The Wrong Way**

Roxas entered his apartment… well more likely their apartment 'cause the redhead stood there almost every night. So it was practically his, too. Roxas was nineteen and attended college studying medicine; Axel was twenty two and owned a bar with Demyx. However, back to the story.

Roxas locked the door behind him and threw his bag pack to his side on the floor, smiling as he smelled popcorn in the air.

"Hey Axel I'm home!" said as he entered the kitchen. But the redhead never replied, he was there watching carefully how the microwave made its magic with the popcorn. Slight 'pop' noises filled the air as Axel stood there against the counter staring at nothing but the microwave.

"…are you okay?"

"…"

Roxas frowned in confusion. The redhead was always so flamboyant, a smirker, a flirt… he always welcomed Roxas with a passionate kiss and some hugs and never stopped talking… so why was he so quiet today?

"Axel…?"

Roxas tried again but Axel seemed deaf or something. He didn't even glanced to Roxas he just made no move, until a beep signaled the popcorn to be ready. Only then Axel reached for the button and opened the door, carefully to not burn his hand took the package and turned to grab a bowl where he placed the delicious buttered snack, tossed the empty bag to the trash and carried the bowl to the living room, passing Roxas by and not even glancing at him. Roxas started to wonder why the redhead was mad at him. And he was more than decided to make Axel regret not talking to him, at his special own way.

"Okay…. So you not talking to me?" asked Roxas with a slight smirk spreading on his lips. Axel couldn't see it though; his gaze was glued to the TV screen.

Roxas sat next to Axel and took some popcorn with a smile, mused at the slight growl he got from the redhead. "Well then. But I was gonna give you something really special…"

And it was true. Roxas and Axel had been now together for five months and Axel had been more than unpleased to not be able to take Roxas' virginity… so this was a good plan… right?

Axel didn't move and kept zapping and taking handfuls of popcorn. Roxas got close to Axel's face and only then Axel did glance at him. But Roxas expected to see a mad look in Axel's eyes… maybe even pissed and desperate but… Axel's eyes were kinda wet and looked awfully hurt.

"Axel…" Roxas reached and caressed Axel's cheek softly.

Axel closed his eyes at the touch and slowly took Roxas' hand away like if the touch hurt him even more.

"Roxas please don't…" said the redhead raising up from the couch and heading to the door. Roxas frowned in confusion again and went after his boyfriend.

"Axel! Wait what's up?"

"hah… like if you don't know… but y' know… its okay, after all…" Axel trailed off, unable to keep his tears back and immediately dried them with the back of his hand. Took the keys of the apartment of his back pocket and placed them on the table next the door. Opened it and went out not even looking back. Roxas was puzzled… what was happening? Was it something he did? Or said? Did Axel know something he didn't?

"Wait Axel!!"

"No Roxas, leave it like this… it's over I know… just…"

Roxas yelled to Axel running after the pyro just to cause Axel to start running, too. Roxas couldn't keep Axel's peace for much longer due to the redhead's longer legs. So he went back inside to his apartment… now only _his_ apartment and sat awkwardly on the couch wondering what had just happened.

-

The next morning was all the same routine Roxas always did…

Wake up, (Kiss from Axel), take a shower (kick Axel off the bathroom), (lock the door so Axel couldn't sneak in), change into his uniform, (punch Axel for entering the room), eat breakfast (chase after Axel for stealing his sandwich), brushing his teeth, (hug with Axel), putting his shoes on, reach for the keys, (chase Axel for the keys and yell at him for making him be late), open the door, (like 10 more minutes trying to at last say goodbye to the redhead, kiss, hug, kiss, hug), close the door.

Wow, Roxas life without Axel was sort of boring. Then again, why was he without Axel on the first place? He didn't know and only Axel knew… maybe god did, too.

-

At the end of Roxas' school he went back to his apartment but didn't take the bus this time. There was no one waiting for him to be there early so… he could take his time.

On his walk to his apartment he passed walked a coffee shop and caught a glimpse of red and blonde with the corner of his eye. When looking through the glass window of the store, he then identified Axel and Demyx; one of Axel's best friends and ex-boyfriend, sitting at the back. Axel was crying his head out and Demyx hugging and comforting him… Roxas started to feel very mad now... and… of course he knew Axel and Demyx always hugged and were still best friends but… he couldn't help it. It was the way Axel looked at Demyx he didn't like. Demyx hugged Axel tight to his chest and Axel seemed to be drowning in tears… _why is he crying?_ Thought Roxas confused. Wasn't _he the one who said it's over? Shouldn't I be the one crying instead of him?_ Whatever, Roxas' mental monologue was interrupted with a poke on his shoulder and he turned to see Naminé; standing there all happy and cheerful with her tiny blue uniform. '_Not in the mood for her'_ Roxas thought and managed to smile to the cute blonde next to him.

"Hi Roxas"

"Hey" greeted Roxas not so cheerful making Naminé worried

"Roxas, are you okay… why are you standing here?" asked to a stone. Roxas was spacing out again and wasn't even paying attention to the girl beside him. Axel was more important now... and always. "Roxas…Roxas... ROXAAAS!!"

"..What?"

"You okay?"

"No" Naminé tried to ask again but Roxas then entered the shop and wouldn't listen to her. So she went after him with the hopes to get his secret crush to spit all the matter.

Roxas walked over to Axel and Demyx's table and stood there eyeing Axel kind of mad.

"What do you want?" asked Demyx bitterly. Roxas only glanced at him and returned his eyes to his lover.

"Axel what's wrong… yesterday you just stormed out of the apartment not even giving me an explanation and I want to know NOW what the hell is going on?"

"…" Axel didn't even raise his eyes to look at the little blonde, he stood there sobbing next to Demyx and snuggling in his chest, Demyx caressing his head and giving soft kisses to Axel's mess of hair, causing Roxas' eyes to twitch.

"Hi Demyx! Axel! What's up? Axel, are you okay? Why are you crying?" asked Naminé. Axel's eyes went wide as plates and then moved to Roxas just to give him a pure look of hurt. Roxas cleared his throat and asked Demyx if he could talk to Axel alone. After some seconds of thought the older blonde stood up taking Namine's hand, whispered something in Axel's ear and finally walked away, then Axel nodded and sat properly drying his tears with a napkin and looking away.

"Axel… please I need to know what's wrong… if it was something I did… or said…"

Axel only sighed and closed his eyes causing more tears to come out of his already puffy eyes. He was listening to the boy, sure, but was _talking_ he didn't want… it broke his heart to only know he was there with him.

Roxas sat where Demyx had been only moments before and turned fully to Axel so the redhead couldn't look away. Axel scanned Roxas' face… so slowly he then sighed and cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't crack.

"Look Roxas… it's okay if you feel this way I know I pushed you and then you were like _'noooo'_ and I was like _'yeah yeah I'm living here with you'_ and then I thought you maybe wanted something more with me but it's just that…ugh no I can't do this…"

Axel stood up taking another napkin from the table and heading to the door, where Roxas could see Demyx chatting with Naminé. When Axel noticed this he stopped in his tracks and then headed to the bathroom. Roxas almost smiled mentally; it was a good chance to talk to the pyromaniac without being interrupted. So he stood and went to the bathroom, too.

There was Axel; sitting on the floor and smoking, his face all dirty due to makeup dripping. When he noticed Roxas entering the bathroom he sighed and turned the cigarette off. He knew Roxas didn't like it when the redhead smoked, and he knew, too that the stubborn blonde wouldn't go anytime soon.

"Stalking me?"

"Axel stop, please… hey let's do something… you tell me what's wrong and I'll never bug you again…"

"… You know what Roxas? You know how much I spent on your gift? Like… all my money… but that's not the point… waiting you ALL THE FUCKING DAY and you know where you where?! With your stupid friend _Naminé oh she's so sweet_… and then I called your phone and Naminé answered and she said you where busy and you didn't want to talk to me 'cause you were having so much fun and… Why the hell did she answered your phone in the first place?!"

"Well sh-"

"And I tried to calm down and tell her to tell _you_ that I was waiting for you and she said _no Axel I'm sorry but Roxas won't go with you we'll be too busy fucking_!!"

"That's n-"

"But wait… you know the worst part?!"

"Axel calm-"

"You called back… oh but you don't remember cuz your phone dialed my number 'itself' yeah… like _magic_ or something… and I answered and started asking _what? What Roxy I dun understand?_ And you know what I heard!?

"Sh-"

"I heard FUCK NOISES Roxas… I don't care you know I don't even want an explanation I don't… I can't hear it you know it... just breaks my heart... you broke my heart an I'm sorry to tell you this way but the first time when we met and you told me you were bi I was okay with it you know why?! Because I thought that I could get an opportunity to be with you and if things didn't go well you could just go out with a girl and everything'd be forgotten. Then came this… accident you…you know you can't just go like that breaking people's hearts like if you don-"

Axel trailed off abruptly noticing the blonde was smiling but trying to hide it behind his hands; which came out totally ridiculous and Axel stared in disbelief. How could he be smiling like that when the redhead was more than breaking up with him?

"…oh god, I knew you were an idiot but…" Roxas burst out laughing… and Axel only half closed his eyes sighing. Really Roxas needed to explain for Axel was taking the laugh the bad way and his eyes were downcast while he walked out the door, his words barely audible for Roxas was still laughing his head out.

"Love does that to people"

-

"Wow… the bitch's got balls after all"

"Demyx shut up…"

"Well…" spoke the dirty blonde boy with a big piece of pizza in his mouth. The redhead had gone to spend the night to his apartment and both were sitting on his bed and eating pepperoni pizza. "If he really meant it, then you gotta show him that you don't give a shit"

"But I _do_ give a shit"

"Axel" the other male spoke looking directly into his friends' eyes "Roxas is my friend, too. He's sweet and he's beautiful and for the look of his eyes-"

"Oh cut it Demyx! It hurts dammit!"

"No, no lemme finish" he swallowed trying to not let any word that could hurt his friend whose face was all puffy and red from all the crying, escape his mouth "by the look of his eyes you'd swear he's the most innocent guy in the universe… but you gotta understand that he's not a girl"

"… Which means?"

"Okay you're not getting it… hmm… ah, has he ever been on top?"

"What?! Demyx!"

"I mean your boyfriend is a boy and… well you are a boy, too but-"

"Demyx what do you mean?! Roxas and I haven't had sex… yet!"

"…oh… well that changes everything"

"I… Demyx could you do me a favor? Could you go to Roxas' apartment tomorrow and get my things? I can't go back there... I… I can't"

"Sure… hey I've got an idea. We'll do something funny so you forget about Roxas yes?"

"…"

"I know it's hard and maybe it hurts… okay okay it hurts a lot but you gotta understand that there are people outside that loves you and are waiting a chance to... get in your pants"

"Heh… yeah Demyx I think I will, you could have just asked you know?"

"Hey I didn't…. say it for me, it was just-"

"Yeah yeah let's just go to bed already…"

-

"Hello?"

"Hi Axe-"

Axel hung up. It was Naminé. Why was she calling him in the first place? Hadn't she had enough already breaking the two apart? Wow what a bitch.

"Who was it baby?" asked Demyx repositioning himself on Axel's chest and smiling. It was very early in the morning.

"Naminé…"

"What? Why?"

"Heck I don't know… good morning sunshine"

"Heh good morning Axel"

"Thanks Demyx, like… a lot"

"Aww you don't have to say thanks, we're friends"

"About last night… you don't really love me right?"

"…"

"Demyx please…" said Axel sitting next to Demyx still on the bed and looking into his eyes."I thought we left that behind"

"Yeah I know but… listen… I-I never got over you; I know we both decided to break up but…. And five months after that you're with some other guy…"

"I'm sorry Demyx I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I really loved you"

"Yeah I know… *sniff* whatever, just, forget it okay? There are more important things now like… getting you over Roxas"

"How?"

"You'll work with me at the bar. Since you started dating Roxas I've been the only one working" explained Demyx rummaging through his closet.

"Yeah sorry for that, too"

-

"Coming! Hey Demyx what- … would you like to come in?" said Roxas as Demyx entered his apartment without permission and with a big blue bag in hand and sunglasses. "What's up?"

"Nothing"

Was the only thing that said and entered the bathroom. Taking toothbrush, deodorant, towel, brush, and razor blade with him. Then went to the bedroom and started picking up Axel's discarded clothes. It was easy to know whether they were Axel's or Roxas'. The pyro liked only to use red, black and white.

"Hey what are you doing? Those are Axel's"

"I know"

"Hey wait!" said Roxas grabbing Demyx's hand which was about to take Axel's alarm clock. "Why are you taking Axel's stuff? Isn't he like… coming for them himself?"

"No"

"Demyx wait!" demanded again. "I… can I talk to him? I think he's mad a me for what happened in the bathroom-"

"Of course not! You don't have feelings Roxas. I can't believe I put Axel under your care."

"b-but… does this mean he won't come back?"

"And what do you think this means Roxas? Of course he's not coming back. He's staying with me whether you like it or not"

"Huh… well could you… give him a message…? that's mine by the way…"

"Sorry… and no"

Demyx handed the shirt back to Roxas and headed to the door. He was about to open it when Roxas stopped him and gave him a little black box.

"This… huh… this is Axel's, too. His piercings are here…"

Demyx sighed and put the box inside the bag. Turned to Roxas and placed a hand over his shoulder. "He really likes you. It's going to be hard to forget you for him, please Roxas, if you really love him. Don't try to talk to him again." And with that he left.

Roxas was really confused and hurt and desperate. He didn't know what to do. Everything was a mistake and, and… he didn't explain it too well last time. Maybe Axel got the wrong idea and… yeah it was that! Axel took it the wrong way and that's why he wanted to go. Roxas had to explain everything so he ran to the bedroom took the phone and dialed Axel's number. This was his chance, the only thing left was to pray for Axel to have some mercy and pick up the phone.

-

"Demyx oh thanks god you're here…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Roxas has been dialing my cell phone and… I-I don't know maybe I should pick up-"

"… Look if he calls again you answer and tell him that he has exactly three seconds to explain himself and if he can't do it and starts rambling nonsense then he's lying and you hung up, got it?"

"I-I … what?"

"Just pick up asshole!"

"Okay… no Demyx don't go!"

"Why not? This is private. Yours and Roxas' time"

"But… there's no more me and Roxas oh! It's ringing!"

"You want to pick up?"

"No! ...yes…"

"So?"

"I… no I can't Demyx you pick up"

Axel threw the phone to Demyx and he placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hi Demyx huh I know you said not to call but-"_

"Bye"

_"No! No please I really need to talk to Axel please I have to-"_

"Damn it Demyx!" cursed Roxas when the line went dead. This was annoying. He tried to talk to Axel and the entire world was against that. He had to find some way to get close to Axel he… he had an idea.

-

Three weeks had passed since Axel went back to his work at the bar-club. It was big… located in downtown they had a lot of clients. Plus they had a show with this girl Larxene; she was the attractive. But just on Thursdays. And Demyx had hired three more employees; Xaldin, Saix and Zexion. So, Demyx, Larxene and Xaldin were waitress and Axel, Saix and Zexion were the bartenders. Simple but strategic.

As the clients were getting drunk they wanted to be served for Larxene, but she only served the most expensive drinks. And drunken guys didn't care as long as they had her service. Axel, Saix and Zexion's attractive had all girls hypnotized and kept ordering and ordering for our bartenders gave 'em winks and smirks and 'accidental' hand roses. And long story short; they were earning plenty of money.

All that until that one day. This short guy appeared and went straight to the bar. Sitting himself and ordering one _blinding orgasm_. Wich made our redhead bartender to smirk and serve it ever so flirty. The guy had blue eyes… _very familiar actually_ thought Axel and beautiful 'long' –and I say 'long' cuz it was like just under his shoulders but in a low tail- hair. So beautiful and smelled like vanilla or something. He was wearing a black tank shirt with a zipper in the middle vertically. His jeans were tight and had vans on.

"Are you here alone?" asked Axel leaning on the bar counter. But when he got no response he asked again "what's your name?" again our black haired stranger hero didn't respond causing Axel to smirk and shook his head. Wow he only saw the guy and was starting to imagine dirty things.

The guy drank his drink slowly… never making eye contact with Axel and just sitting there. Not talking to anyone that came close to him. Nothing. Until Axel reached for the empty glass did the boy looked up and looked with those blue eyes of his to our pyro.

"You sure use a lot of eye liner"

"Thanks" was the only thing he said and Axel was amazed by the guy's rather sweet voice. He could hear a little of evil in that tone, though. So when the boy stood and went to the dance floor Axel couldn't help but follow him.

The boy started to dance to Britney Spears ever so sexy. Axel couldn't help it but stare in awe and… arousness heh. The guy started to swing and dance and touch all Axel's body and shake his well proportioned booty. Soon enough Axel started to move to the rhythm, too. And both were dancing so daring and so naughty that if you took the clothes off… some children may be corrupted. Axel took the guy's hands and ran them through his body and placed them in his hips. Both started to rock in pace and some couples dancing around 'em went away for the scene wasn't public. The music was so loud and the lights were so hypnotizing and both were sweating badly and Axel only wanted to kiss the boy know, really he was like dying for a kiss. But as soon as the song ended the guy walked away. Axel stood a little in confusion and went after him.

He caught sight of him exiting the front door. Once he got there the boy was entering a dark orange little car. But before he could start the gear Axel got to his side and opened the door. Just staring at the boy, the boy just staring forward, like if he didn't care Axel was there.

"Wait"

"For what?" oh god his voice. Now Axel felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time.

"Just… tell me your name"

"For what?"

"Why not?"

"…"

The boy tried to close his side door but Axel was stronger. He let out a frustrated sigh and exited his car walking away again.

"Oh no, you're not escaping"

Said Axel reaching the guy and turning him by his shoulders. Just in time the boy was about to protest Axel gave him his oh so needed kiss. He kissed the guy roughly like fearing that would be their last kiss. The black haired guy didn't react nor move his lips. Axel squeezed the guy's shoulders as if to activate him. And then the boy kissed back, well it's not like if he had another choice. He kissed just as rough and soon their tongues were meeting each other.

Axel pulled back a little, still feeling the guy's breath on his lips and smiled when he saw the boy's lips turn into a smirk.

"I wasn't sure if you were gay" said Axel in defense

"You are now?"

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Axel… got it memorized cutie?"

"Depends"

"On?"

The boy kissed Axel, this time slower and really enjoying it. There was no rush there was a lot of time for them to feel it. Axel wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and the boy around Axel's neck… _wow kinda déjà vu_

As both pulled apart Axel let go the boy and took a step back… really just staying inches from the boy but there was actually space between them.

"Wanna dance again?" asked Axel but he didn't got the answer he was expecting

"I'm sorry, I'm really are and by the way… I _am_ virgin…"

"Huh…yeah you're forgiven" Axel was confused. Sure he liked the idea of the boy being virgin cuz… ugh we all know Axel's a pervert. But why sorry? For the dance? The kiss? What?

"…And you definitely took it the wrong idea"

"Sorry I thought you were gay… sorry" said Axel with a hurt tone. He thought when a guy kisses you back is because he's gay or liked it…? or is too drunk… but no, he wasn't drunk… was he?

The boy smirked and took Axel's hand as he was turning to leave. "I never said you could go" and with that he leaded him to his car.

Both entered it and the guy started the gear, driving kinda fast but not too much for them to be arrested. Axel was so turned on now, and confused and scared and all. But when the guy stopped the car and got out of it Axel came back from cloud nine.

He got out of the car and motioned Axel to follow him. They were in a parking lot and he now feared the guy would turn out to be a serial murder or something… scary.

"What? Scared?"

"…no… well kinda, what are we doing here?"

"Happy late five-months-anniversary" said the boy as they turned a corner and approached a table with two chairs, plates and candles around, then took out from his pocket one necklace with a chackram and gave it to Axel.

Axel couldn't believe it… he had been tricked, fooled. He was so stupid how could…? How could… oh god he was feeling the hurt and the joy at the same time.

"…R-Roxas?"

"Now if I remember well… you wanted to dance?"

There's no need to say what came after that…

…Well maybe yes (^^)

"I still can't believe you dyed your hair as a disguise"

"I still can't believe you thought Naminé and I fucked"

"The movie sounds were convincing"

"Yeah sure… happy third anniversary love"

"I love you"

"Yeah, yeah now shut up and kiss me"


End file.
